Missing Hearts A Kingdom Hearts Fanfic
by Xhaan
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts fanfiction mainly about Sora, Roxas, Riku and Axel. Yaoi implied.
1. Sora

Sora

Sora.

It was cold. Too cold. And Sora felt alone. Kairi was gone again. And Riku…Well, he was still missing. Without them, Sora didn't feel complete. Even with Goofy and Donald beside him, nothing felt right anymore.

"Garwsh Sora, you look like you need cheering up!"

Sora sent Goofy a smile, perhaps missing a little too much emotion. But Sora was too tired to care. He had too much on his mind. Goofy and Donald were great friends of his, and they'd been through a lot together. But, it just wasn't the same as Riku and Kairi. He missed them. A lot. Maybe sometimes too much. Though he knew he'd find them again someday. At least, he hoped he would. And that's what Goofy and Donald were there for. They knew what Sora wanted, and they were happy to help him. But did they really know what Sora wanted most?

"Sora...Sora? **SORA!!**"

He turned round lazily to face Donald. There was an angry expression upon Donald's face, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"What's up, Donald?"

"Are we gonna stay here all night, or are we actually going to get something done?"

Sora smiled. "Here sounds good!"

Donald frowned. "Riku and Kairi aren't gonna find themselves, you know! And the heartless…"

Sora felt a stab of pain. Riku. How he longed to see Riku again. And Kairi. He missed her a lot too. Losing a friend was bad enough, but not being able to find them again felt even worse.

"…Yeah. Sorry, Donald. Goofy. Let's go. This keyblade wasn't made to be left on the sidelines!"

And with one fell swoop Sora was already running down the path, leaving Donald, Goofy and the glowing embers of the campfire lost in the distance.


	2. Roxas

Roxas

Roxas.

Roxas sighed. It wasn't like it used to be, not anymore. Everything had changed, and he wasn't sure whether it was for the better or the worse. He'd lost all his friends. Hayner, Pence, Olette…

_God, I even miss Seifer_, he thought.

Though there were positives to the situation. Naminé. Roxas toyed with the name in his head.

"Naminé," he said out loud. "Naminé."

But Naminé was a Nobody. Roxas was a Nobody. Did that change anything?

Again, Roxas sighed. Life – if you could call it that – puzzled him. It puzzled him a lot. He didn't even know who he was anymore. Was he Roxas, or...Sora?

Sora. He was similar in many ways. He'd lost his friends as well. But Sora had those other two with him. Roxas had…no-one. Well, he thought he didn't. What about that other guy though…the one with the red hair? Who was he? Roxas didn't even know who he was. Axel. Was that his name? Well, Axel seemed to know Roxas, even if it wasn't returned.

"Why has it gone so wrong?!" Roxas shouted into the distance.

"Why has what gone so wrong?"

"Huh?" The voice seemed distant, yet near. Familiar, yet unknown. "Who's there?" The anger in Roxas' voice was replaced by fear.

"You won't know me. You never do. It's always the same." A red haired figure emerged from the darkness, shrouded in a black cloak.

"…You!" The fear had transformed back into anger. "Why do you keep following me?! Who are you?!"

"It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it?"

"Yeah, I know! Why do you keep following me? I don't know you! _Got it?!_"

Axel's smile faded. "Why can't you remember me? What's wrong with you?! After all we went through together…"

"But we didn't." Roxas turned away. "Just face it, okay?"

"Well…If you're gonna be like that," Axel started to walk back. "You'll regret this though, Roxas."

He turned round, and faded behind the darkness. By the time Roxas looked back, he was gone. And Roxas had a sudden realization of the loneliness that surrounded him.

_Even Axel is better than no-one_, he thought. _Maybe Sora knows who Axel is. I'll ask him when I see him. If I see him._

Roxas sighed. Life was confusing sometimes.


	3. Axel

Axel

Axel.

"…You'll regret this though, Roxas." Axel sighed to himself, and faded into the darkness. He couldn't wait until Roxas had turned back, or even say goodbye. One look at Roxas face would tear him into pieces.

"Why won't you listen to me? _**WHY?**_!" Axel's voice echoed through the air. He was in a street, a street he hadn't walked down before. It was dark, with nothing but the stars to light the sky.

Axel continued walking, pausing occasionally to reflect on his thoughts. He knew the Organisation was a bad idea. He only joined it for Roxas, and Roxas had already turned his back on him. Nothing seemed worth holding onto. But he wasn't going to give up. Not yet. Roxas meant too much to him.

Axel's pace decelerated. Images of Roxas and himself flashed through his mind.

_Too much to be forgotten_, he thought. _I've got to change his mind back, back to what it used to be. Whatever it takes._

Axel stopped, inches from the wall now in front of him. He'd reached the end of the road. Not knowing what to do, he rested his back against the wall, and thought about all the happy times him and Roxas had shared, all the times they'd laughed, smiled, even cried.

_If only Roxas could see these images_, he thought. Keeping his eyes closed, he remembered the times of sadness, and fear that they'd had. He knew they would not have been the same if Roxas hadn't been there. He saw Roxas' smile in his head, and he smiled back. These were the only times that Axel could truly feel happy.


	4. Sora II

Sora

Sora. II.

It was still cold. Sora felt slightly warmer though, knowing that Goofy and Donald were behind him.

_For every negative, there's always a positive_, he thought to himself.

Swinging the keyblade in his hand, he carried on walking down the road, humming to himself a song he used to hear when he lived on the Island.

Donald and Sora trailed wearily behind Sora.

"Garwsh, Sora sure is happier now." Goofy said. Donald didn't reply. They both knew it wouldn't last.

Sora knew it as well. He was determined to find Riku and Kairi, though somewhere, in the back of his mind, something was telling him it wouldn't all go to plan. Sora decided to ignore this.

_I will find them. I will._

He walked on, through the trees, clinging onto whatever motivation he had left. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours. Exhausted, he sat down, his eyelids slowly closing over his eyes.

"SORA! What are you doing?!" Donald shouted at him, tapping his foot impatiently.

Sora didn't respond; instead he lay down on the grass, eyes closed.

"Come on Donald, leave Sora alone. He's all tired an' such."

"Okay Goofy. I guess I'm tired as well. We can get to Twilight Town tomorrow."

All three lay down on the grass and closed their eyes, just in time to miss a cloaked figure run past in the distance.


	5. Riku

Riku.

Riku's pulse was racing. Had he really just seen what he thought he had? He stopped. It must have been an illusion.

_He wouldn't be here. I need to stop seeing him everywhere. It's just an illusion. Nothing more. I've lost him. For good. I need to just carry on without him_.

Even with this thought in mind, Riku couldn't help but wonder where Sora was. He missed him, and it was having a big effect inside his head.

Riku pulled his hood down. His hair fell down awkwardly in front of his face, and he rearranged it back into place with his hand. Doing so reminded him of the times he would lie on the beach with Sora, waiting for him to fall asleep, so he could gently caress his hair, and lie with him until sunrise…Kairi never did understand. Riku didn't think Sora did either. Nothing was ever said, and nothing ever happened. To him it was just a dream, a fantasy, something that would never happen.

Riku pulled his hood back up. Thinking wouldn't get him anywhere. He needed actions, not thoughts. He cursed himself for running away. He was too far ahead now. Sora might have moved away. And he had those two…things with him. Riku felt a pang of jealousy. Goofy and Donald. Hardly good company for Sora.

_I should be the one with Sora, not Donald or Goofy. I should help him find Kairi. Only me and Sora knew Kairi that well. They had nothing to do with it._

The surge of anger that flooded through Riku's veins was enough to motivate him again. Riku was going to find Sora, even if it killed him.


	6. Roxas II

Roxas II

Roxas II.

It had been a while since Axel had left him. Roxas felt alone. He got up and started walking. The buildings surrounding him faded into the darkness of the sky. Hands in his pockets, Roxas turned a corner. The Usual Spot. Memories flooded back into Roxas' mind. Recent memories. Forgotten memories. They didn't even know who he was anymore. Of course, they knew _**Sora**_ though.

Roxas felt a sudden bitterness towards Sora. He'd stolen Roxas' life. Hayner, Pence, Olette…They'd all gone. And Roxas had seen the way Olette looked at Sora. Not that he was jealous or anything, it was just…not right.

_Olette used to look at me like that. That's the way it should be. Not Sora. Sora had nothing to do with that. Olette was my friend, not Sora's._

Roxas sat down in the corner, the one where they always used to sit. Roxas remembered the sea-salt ice-creams they always used to eat. He'd never craved one so bad.

And then he turned round, and saw the photo up on the wall. The Twilight Town Gang. But Roxas wasn't there. It was just Hayner, Pence and Olette. And they were all happy. Completely oblivious to the existence of Roxas.

Roxas tore his eyes away, away from the photo, away from the wall. He walked outside, something easier said than done. He didn't want to leave. But he knew he had to. Staying would only make things worse.

Roxas looked towards the Sandlot. He remembered the Struggle fights, and how he'd won them all. He'd beat Seifer. Nothing had ever felt so good. Yet it was all erased, lost in time.

As he looked at the Sandlot, he saw a figure in the distance. Cloaked, and blindfolded.

"…Huh?"

The figure looked up, and seeing Roxas, turned to run away.

"…No! Wait!"

He'd gone. Roxas sat down. He was alone again.


	7. Riku II

Riku II

Riku II.

Twilight Town. He'd heard that place before. And Riku was standing on the edge of it, alone.

_Twilight Town. I wonder if Sora has been here before. No. I've got to stop thinking of him. _

Riku walked through the town. No-one else came out. The place was still. Too still.

Riku approached a large square clearing. There was nothing there, except a large board to the side. A few broken blue clubs lay down next to the board. Riku picked one up. He swung it round with his hand. It felt like the keyblade to him. The keyblade he never had. And never would have. Sora had it. Sora was his friend, yet he couldn't help feeling jealous. Undermined. He put the club back with the others.

As he was doing this, he heard a voice.

"…Huh?"

_Someone's there. _

He looked up, to see a boy standing some distance away. Riku didn't bother to respond. Instead, he ran. And he kept on running, round corners and down streets, until he got to a large building with steps to the front of it.

_That guy sure was like Sora. But it wasn't him. I don't have time for anyone else right now. _

Riku disliked the stillness of the night. All was too calm. He started to walk back to the Sandlot, hoping the boy he saw before had gone. He walked through the streets, hearing nothing but the sound of his own footsteps. He turned round a corner, again facing the Sandlot.

_Back here. That guy's gone. Good. _

Riku went to pick up another blue club. However, he stopped. There was a loud bang from nearby. Riku turned round, and looked up to where the boy had stood minutes before. It had come from there. He ran up, past where the boy had stood, further on until he got to some sort of den. Riku went inside. No-one was inside. But no-one was outside either. Riku looked down at the floor. Fragments of what used to be a photo lay on the floor. Riku picked one up. A girl smiled at the camera. Her brown wavy hair fell down past her face. Two guys were standing next to her. Riku picked up the remaining fragments and tried to piece them together. One had brown hair, the other black. They looked happy. Riku went to throw the pieces back on the floor, but something caught his eye. In the background of the photo. Brown spiky hair. Weapon in hand.

The photo fell from Riku's hand. By the time it reached the ground, Riku was out of sight.


End file.
